Flight
by miyame-chan
Summary: Dylan likes to compare herself to a bird... or at least wishes that she herself could become one. It just never occurred to her that it'll happen once she falls in love.


Flight

Dylan's afraid to leave the nest.

She was aware of the... _digestive mishaps_ she committed with Chris and Kemp, and she doesn't want to repeat those. She already had enough problems to worry about, but thanks to them, the list is growing.

First Dylan was overweight, now she's a Pig Newton. She knew she could be gassy but she didn't know that was reason enough for her to be labeled Shrek.

Every bird started like this. Too much insecurity pushed them down, but something—someone—will be there to help push them aside and help the bird find its place in the sky.

oo00oo

Being the daughter of a celebrity, Dylan had experienced a lot of weird things. The weirdest of all, though, would be love.

It's strange to think that she had only devoted her time and self to Chris and Kemp the minute she found out what they thought about her. But with Derrington—ahem, Derrick—it went way, way back.

The flame started to burn when she and Kristen argued about him. It was put out when they forgot about him (in Dylan's case, she tried to) in order to save their friendship.

It reignited when they were brought together for detention. And for it to end... no, Dylan doesn't want to think about _that_. Not now, not ever. She already found the person that would give her that wonderful feeling of flying, of soaring. Whenever Dylan was around him, nothing could bring her down. And she liked that.

oo00oo

Occasionally birds have to experience an injury once in a while, putting a momentarily pause to their flight. Dylan knew this, of course, she just didn't think it would come too soon.

She inwardly groaned upon feeling the heat of Claire's stare on her. Swallowing back the lump of anxiousness that had lodged itself in her throat, Dylan muttered, "I heart Derrington." She watched Claire breathe a sigh of relief, and she found herself wishing she could do that too. "But more as, like, a younger brother than a crush, you know?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take it back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Massie beam with pride. Dylan forced herself to smile, but it was hard. Why did she have to say that? Why couldn't she just have did what Claire had done and stuck with the eighth grade?

Sometimes she wondered whether or not all of this drama was worth it. Would dating a ninth grader even to do her any good?

That's when Dylan realized that she had caused her own injury to her heart.

oo00oo

If Dylan was an injured bird, then Derrick was a caged butterfly.

Days after Massie left for England, Dylan eventually decided to end things with Luke—as if something even happened between them—and go back to being Derrick's girlfriend.

_If only it was easy._

To Dylan's surprise, Derrick accepted her easily. The only thing that seemed off was that he didn't act as into her as before. Maybe he was still a tad bit offended of the upgrade... Well, that was understandable.

But that sinking feeling wouldn't go away. _Why? _Her mind travelled back to the day Derrick and the boys found out about the upgrade. When they had entered the spa, Derrick simply glanced at Dylan's direction for a good fifteen seconds before giving Massie a full-on stare. Confusion, hurt, and longing had been present in his eyes.

Dylan wanted to smack herself. How come she didn't notice it sooner? Derrick still loves Massie! But Massie didn't love him back (or so she hoped). As long as the alpha's interest would be on that James guy, Dylan and Derrick's relationship could be saved.

But she knew it didn't work that way. What was the point of dating if the partner didn't love you back?

"If you love someone, you have to set them free," was something that the old folks liked to say.

It was a tough decision, but she did it anyway. She set the butterfly free.

And secretly, Dylan was hoping her actions would help her wounded heart heal faster. It didn't.

oo00oo

Huffing and puffing, Dylan plopped herself on a bench in the middle of Westchester's park. As she uncapped her Evian, she was starting to enjoy her decision of walking herself to the park. Sweating it out in pink Juicy sweats on a bright Saturday morning was something she didn't do for fun, but she was learning.

Leaning back with her fingers locked behind her head, she never felt so peaceful. It was as if she was finally acting like a regular fourteen-year-old. No crushes to impress, no girls to worship; no people to make her feel insecure.

"Dylan?"

She spoke too soon.

The girl whipped her head to the side and came face to face with Chris Plovert. "Plovert!" She said, faking a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"That's actually what I'm supposed to ask," he replied. Dylan eyed him suspiciously as he claimed the spot beside Dylan. "Are you here to do some exercising?" Before she could reply, Chris continued. "Because I thought you only did the crunch when you eat some Lays."

Dylan's cheeks immediately flushed a light pink, matching the color of her Juicy sweats. He did nawt just say that. "If you're just here to insult me, you're going to have to do better than that."

Chris's grin faded, replaced by a more sheepish expression. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Hmph,"

All Dylan wanted to do was lose some weight while getting over Derrick, and the devil decided to show up now?

"Look," Chris sighed, combing his brown hair with his fingers. She couldn't help but remember the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place: he was cute and oozed that irresistible charm. "I know you're still angry about what happened after Skye's party, so I came here to apologize."

She leveled her gaze with Chris, hoping she looked intimidating even with her red hair matted to her forehead. "About time. But why only now?"

"Because I was giving you some space. Give you time to cool off,"

Dylan contemplated on this. "Point. Sooo...?" she prompted.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Dylan Marvil," Chris loudly declared. "And it was all Kemp's idea to send you those e-mails."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Apology accepted. I wasn't angry, anyways. Just annoyed." And with that, she jogged away.

"Wait." Chris firmly gripped her wrist, forcing her to turn back.

"What?"

"I was wondering... are you free tomorrow? A new café recently opened in the mall and I thought you might like it," he asked shyly.

Dylan blinked. Was he asking her out? A part of her wanted to say yes badly, but two things were stopping her: she still hasn't gotten over Derrick and she was afraid this might be some sort of ploy. What if Chris would end up making fun of her again?

"If you say yes, then that's an assurance you've forgiven me," Chris added quickly.

She chewed her lip and abruptly stopped, wondering if that habit looked weird on her. She took her time to respond, arranging her jumbled up words in her head into coherent sentences. After a few calming breaths, she was ready. "Look, Plovert. I, uh, appreciate the invitation but you don't need to ask me out…"

"Oh." Oddly, he looked so affected. "Well, this is, um… Yeah. Sorry for disturbing you, then." He coughed twice before walking away.

"Wait!" Dylan exclaimed. Chris looked over his shoulder, a hopeful smile forming. "Just because I said you didn't have to invite doesn't mean I said no." She had a crush on him before; why not let it happen again?

"Really? That's great! I mean, cool. So I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe after lunch?"

"Sure. See you," Dylan beamed.

With a single nod, he started to walk away but stopped. "Oh, and Dylan? Just so you know, I never really thought of you as fat or anything. For what it's worth, you're still marvilous."

And just like that, Dylan felt like she was flying. No wings required.

* * *

Personally, I think this wasn't one of my best works. It probably would've been good if I stopped at the DerringtonxDylan part, but I just had to add some DylanxChris 'cause she needs a happy ending. Anyway, your reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
